Assassination Classroom Heroics: Civil War
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: The time has come for the superhero students of Class-3E to decided the fact of their teacher: To kill or not to kill. Now the class has been divided with Ghost Rider leading the Kill team and Agent venom leading the non-kill team. But how will it end? Will Korosensei be killed or not?
1. Chapter 1

"So you assignment for now is to make up a class what if scenario." Korosensei said

"Really sir?" Okano groaned "Remember we're still high schoolers and on top of that we're heroes as well

"Which is why I'm sure you'll figure something out" Korosensei said walking out

"Damn bastard" Karma said. Soon everyone was sitting in a group thinking of an idea for the assignment

"What about you class leader?" Terasaka asked

"Me?" Nagisa said

"Yeah?" Kaede asked "Surely you have one!"

"I might, but I'm not sure if it would work" Nagisa said

"And that is?" Kataoka asked

"How about this?" Nagisa asked.

* * *

Kunugigaoka Junior High school's Class 3-E stood out on a field. In the middle of it was the field commander of the heroes Nagisa Shiota

"Guys we have it, the truth behind Koro-sensei, and you want to what just kill him" Nagisa said "Well I don't; not anymore I think we can try and save him"

"Save him?" Mimura asked "Like finding a way to stop himself detonating by March or what?'

"Where do we start?" Okano asked

"I have no clue, but maybe SHIELD or ARGUS has an idea" Nagisa sighed

'Not a bad plan kid, plus we can always look into the mystical side of things if need be, just no deal with archfiends okay?' the symbiote asked

"Totally, I'm in; I want to go bug hunting with him more" Kurahashi said smiling

"Kurahashi" Nagisa smiled

"Thank you for bringing it forward, if you didn't I would have, saving him is the least we could be doing for him" Kataoka said

"So you're on board with this plan?" Nagisa asked

"Seem right" Hara said "This is where the class has been heading towards

"You know it" Sugino smiled "As far as I see it, this is a whole new ball game"

"Like a new show, sort of" Fuwa said

"I don't know if I could live with the guilt" Okano admitted "Besides we're obligated to at least try

"You guys" Nagisa said

'It's a good thing they all think the same way' the symbiote said as a small group gather around. Suddenly Nagisa's danger sense went off.

* * *

"I hate to be that one person who spoils the mood but, I'm against this plan" Nakamura said

'Blonde haired bitch!' the symbiote snarled

'Easy partner' Nagisa said 'She's not the only one'

"We're assassins and he's a target, that is the bond we've created. I know we're heroes. But doesn't that mean it's more important we kill him?" Nakamura asked

"Nakamura" Nagisa said saddened

"I don't know about you, but I cherish that bond, and so think about not killing him would defeat that purpose" Nakamura said

"Nakamura?" Nagisa asked "You're against it? We'd be killing a SHIELD agent. Who know what trouble that would cause"

"look, we get wanting to save him, but how do we know we can do it?" Terasaka asked

"You're acting like you're the only here who been thinking about this" Yoshida said

"What happens if the clock runs out and either he explodes or Thanos shows up?" Muramatsu asked "Did you think of that

"Do you seriously want the octopus' last thought to be damn my students are a group of has-been heroes" Terasaka said before sighing "Sometimes heroes have to put the nobler aspects and goals aside for the greater good" Terasaka said

"I don't" Nagisa stuttered "But we owe it to him"

* * *

"Always those with talent, figuring out that in the end things will always work out huh?" Karma asked "Wow, listen to you getting a tad arrogant there aren't we hero boy?"

"Karma!" Nagisa said shocked

"Granted you're the most gifted one in our class, what with the symbiote and the SHIELD legacy. So what makes you think we should up and scrap the assassination plans" karma said

"Don't push it Karma" Isogai said

"What about the underdogs. Those of us who have to work themselves to the bone just scrape by with what talent we have, how are we suppose to feel when you save bullshit like that, you're like a hot girl who tells her friends there is no point in finding a man, of course you don't have a problem rewriting the rules you've already won the damn game

"That is not what I'm saying! Besides I'm not the gifted one, out of the pair of us, it's you" Nagisa said becoming angry

"Okay, hearing you say that pisses me off to no end, do you know what you're problem is Nagisa, you have no respect for how hard this situation is everyone else" Karma sna

'Kid clam down'

"What your mouth Karma" Nagisa snarled "Where is this shit coming from, I'm just telling you how I feel and what I think we should do next" the symbiote host shouted

'The darkness is rising, something that hasn't happened since he gain knight mode' the symbiote though, unaware everyone was getting ready

"Do you have an axe to grind with Korosensei or something like that?" Nagisa asked "He's the best teacher we've ever had

"THAT'S MY POINT! WHY DID YOU THINK HE DID THAT STUFF, HE DIDN'T WANT US TO END UP BUNCH OF WHINY HALF ASS PRICKS; BUT LOOK AT YOU! ASSASSINATING HIM IS WHAT THIS CLASS WAS FORMED TO DO, BUT YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO FIND A LOOP-HOLE" Karma shouted "You want to undermined what Koro-sensei's done or do you have the mind and body of a ten year old

'ThAt'S iT! hE's GoInG dOwN!' the symbiote said as Nagisa conjured up his dark claws and his assassin's gazed

"What's with that look" Karma said giving his own "Does the itty bitty mouse want to roar? feel like you can take on a lion?" Karma taunted

"Sure, show me one" Nagisa smirked before throwing a punch at Karma

"Got something to say punk?" Karma asked catching the fist "Kick my ass for once and you can say whatever you want, so don't be shy; what are you scared of, let's settle this like men" Karma said

"BRING IT!" Nagisa said roaring as he became Venom and Karma became Ghost Rider.

* * *

Venom leapt into action first and punched Ghost Rider in the face before grabbing the flaming skull and embedded him in the dirt

'Looks like his darkness form lost the flame weakness as well' Isogai said before Ghost Rider tried to kick Venom, who caught his foot and threw him into a tree which broke in half, the same tree was grabbed and using as a hammer

"KARMA!" Okuda said

"NAGISA CALM DOWN!" Kaede shouted as the two didn't give in. Venom strung up a web and used a different tree as an arrow. Ghost Rider saw this and ignited the tree before it hit him, only to be blindsided by Venom kicking his back

"GUYS COME ON!" Maehara shouted before Ghost Rider tackled Venom and started to choke him with his chain. Venom elbowed him in the gut several time to get him to let go, but ended up grabbing Ghost Rider's skull and squeezing it to make Karma let go. Once the chain was loosened around Venom, he swung his fist around and caught Ghost Rider by surprise. Once there was enough of a gap between them, Ghost Rider and Venom leered at each other before charging at them

"NO STOP!" Kaede said running to intercept the blow, she was about to be hit before a flash of light shot the ground sending venom and Ghost Rider back

"What is going on here?" a voice asked.

* * *

Looking up the teens saw Ironman floating in the sky. Kaede thinking quickly gave Venom some chocolate to turn him back into Nagisa.

"So who wants to answer?" Captain America said showing up with Karasuma, Korosensei and Irina

"Nothing" Nagisa grunted

"That...that was not nothing" Ironman said

"It almost looked like you were trying to kill each other" Capt said

"Whatever" Karma grunted

"Asshole" Nagisa sneered

"What was that you little punk?" Karma asked looking like he and Nagisa were going to continue

"Guys" Isogai said as he and Maehara restrained Karma, while Sugino easily restrained Nagisa

"Would you two chill out already?" Maehara asked

"Doesn't this look familiar Tony?" Captain America asked

"The superhero registration act disagreement aka" Ironman said

"The Civil War" Captain America said

* * *

"Civil war?" Irina asked

"There was a plan to make heroes register with the government. It was called the Superhero Registration Act, or the Sokovia Accords. One aspect of it didn't sit well with us" Capt said

"And that part was?" Karasuma asked

"That we would have to hunt down and arrest those who didn't sign the accords." Ironman said

"And that caused a war?"

"Yeah" the older heroes said

"Truly, to have devoted students" Korosensei said walking in between Nagisa and Karma. Pointing to Nagisa "One who wants to save me" he said before pointing to Karma "And one who wants to kill me to save everyone. An interesting quandary. But I think our two mentors from the Avengers could help with that, and maybe the Justice League as well, right Batman?" Korosensei looked behind him to see Isogai's predecessor

"Yeah, in fact we do" Ironman said as a Quinjet landed

"Come students we have a field trip prepared" Korosensei sung out

"Move it jerk" Nagisa said

"Little prick" Karma growled

"Now be nice boys" Karasuma said

* * *

An hour later the jet landed and the class followed Ironman and Capt out into a bright room

"What is this place?" Kimura asked

"This is a training facility we have here in Japan, that if we need we can train you guys here" Ironman said

"And it is here where you can your own Civil War" Capt said

"How?" Kataoka asked not liking the idea of a class fighting

"A simple, game of capture the flag combined with a death match" Ironman said

"Two teams one red one blue" Capt said

"Okay, so who picks the teams?" Kaede asked

"You will" Korosensei said "You will sort yourselves out into two teams; save or kill." Korosensei said

"I'll work with the Kill Team" Ironman said

"And I'm working with the save team" Capt said

"I don't think needs to be said, but I'll go along with whatever decision is made, just as long as you defend it. Now you guys are more than friends, you're family and that means I cannot abide by my students being at odds with each other. Same with SHIELD and ARGUS" Korosensei explained "If you truly care about me, promise what we would assembled here would breakdown into discord"

"Very well" Karasuma said "A classic Red Vs Blue"

"Man these match up will be interesting" Irina said

"Gear up girls and boys" Korosensei said

* * *

"First things first. The student Commanders" Ironman said as the heroes came back

"No problem where" Karma said joining the armoured hero

"Same here" Nagisa said siding with the First Avenger

"No hard feelings right?" Karma smirked

"I'll be asking you that soon" Nagisa said

"Well guys?" Isogai asked pulling on his cowl as everyone in costume nodded and Isogai "Right let's do this. To kill or to save"

"Okay then" Hawkeye said as he and Black widow joined Karma and Ironman "I'll join this side

"Me too" Hayami said

"The insta-kill shot's almost there" Hawkeye said "We've put a lot of work into, and as for who or rather what got this far" Hawkeye said

"I'm sure he'll want us to finish it until the end" Black widow said "We keep our eyes on the target"

* * *

"Shit" Nagisa said

"Easy" Capt said. Kaede stepped forward in the standard Class-E combat gear

"My mind's been made up since the first moment" she said standing next to Nagisa making him softly smile "I tried to assassinate him once, and that didn't exactly work out, which I regret. I want Agent Korogane to live as long as possible, Aguri felt the same way. It must be genetic; no more death because he's entitled to our protection" she said

"No truer words have been said" Captain America said

'Plus having a thing for assassins turned heroes also must be genetic' Kaede thought blushing as she slipped her hand into Nagisa's

"The power of science is infinite, if it can sow destruction, then it can reap salvation" Okuda said igniting her psi-sword while removing glasses to become Psylocke

"Right, and it's not like hope is slim, as long as we stand united we can do anything" Takebayashi said joining Nagisa with Okuda

"Psylocke, Forge thanks guys" Nagisa said

* * *

"Hate to say it, as hands on types we see this assassination as our grand master piece." Okajima said pulling up his hodo as he stood with Iceman and Nightwing with Ironman and Karma "If Korosensei's going to die anyway. Showing him our masterpiece will be our farewell gift" he said

"He's right" Nightwing said

"Justice is a hard to grasp concept for me" Kimura started as he changed into his Flash costume "You're the one who taught me how to respect it so my choice is clear; got to live up to my name"

"Welcome to team Kill" Ironman said as he looked over at Steve and shurgged

* * *

"I suppose I'm selfish, but" Kanzaki said showing her claws "But i want him to keep giving us good advice" she said walking over Nagisa's side

"Save the planet or save our teacher, blah, blah, blah. This is just a big circle" Hazama said summoning her red energy "I'm a more cut to the chase type of girl" she said joining Team Kill

"If you can't be true to your own feelings, then what hope is there in life, I want him to live and that is that" Yada said siding with Nagisa deploying her sound wings

"Couldn't said it better myself, we're just simple guys at heart. We want to save him, because we want to save him you know" Maehara said shutting his helmet "Right man?

"Sure just as long I can be sensitive to everyone's needs" Isogai said joining Nagisa's team

"Thanks guys" Nagisa said

"I'm a simple guy, I joined this class to kill him" Itona said walking over to Team Kill with the War Machine armour "I've learned a lot even making some friends, coming up with ways to kill him has been fun" Itona said "More of that please"

'Switch War Machine's ammo to non-lethal before the battle' Ironman said

"It maybe my prime directive, but after several attempts to assassinate him, I'm at a loss because of a change in protocol so for that reason I declare neutrality" Ritsu bowed

"Wise decision" Korosensei said

* * *

Okano breathed deeply before turning to her teacher and smiled sadly

"I'm not going to lie. I was in the camp to save you but hearing what everyone thinks. I'm not so sure. So I would like to ask a question: we do this and do kill you, does that mean we hate you?" she asked tearing up

"Of course not Hinata, quite the opposite in fact, when you're killing me is when I feel the most love" Korosensei said

"Thank you sir" she said hugging him before turning to team Save "Sorry guys, but I'm sure my feelings are more aligned with these guys"

"No problem honey, just don't hate me when I kick your ass" Ant-Man laughed to which he got a kiss and a raspberry blown at him "What a gal"

'guess it was arrogant of me thinking that everyone felt the same' Nagisa said as Catwoman, Black Canary and Green Lantern joined his side while Ms Marvel, Human Torch, Wasabi and Aquaman joined team kill

* * *

"Oh man this is going to be an interesting show" Sugino said prepping one of his blasters

"Hey I'm wondering about something" Kaede said

"What is it?" Sugino asked slipping on his Star Lord coat and headphones

"Karma and Nagisa's been friends for awhile right?" she asked

"Yeah, they've been friends since they were in the first year together" Sugino said "they hang out all the time

"But look how they act" Kaede pointed out "there's almost like a polite distance, you can hear it in the way they talk sometimes, like they're not comfortable with each other " she stated. Soon Isogai spoke up

"Alright the teams have been selected."

"Alright, shall we head to our bases and start the debriefing?" Ironman asked

"Indeed" Capt said

"And so it begins" Korosensei said.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and welcome back to the Assassination Classroom Heroics series, and this time I'm adapting the Class-E civil war arc with a few differences, now this will be updated Mondays as apart of my new weekly postings schueld with Power Rangers Legendary force on Fridays. So those are my two new Assassination Classroom Fanfics. I've had this in my mind for awhile, so I figured that it was about time to write it up and release something in the ACH verse again after going to the ACDH verse for a while, and look for the final chapter of that soon.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay now the debriefing for how this will go down" Captain America said as he looked at the save team. "This devices are life gauges, once they become zero you are out. Next are resource points, over the map there are four points, you can use these to gather resource points."

"And those are used for?" Fuwa asked

"Health, ammo, and something that only the commander can use" Capt said before pulling out a tablet and handing it to Nagisa "That is your command com, it allows you organise units, manage the resource points and have a tactical map" he added

"I assume Karma has one"

* * *

"Of course, otherwise how would it be a fair fight, though looking at the teams it kind of is already one sided to you guys" Ironman said

"So what, not like we're going to go easy on them" Karma smirked

"Still, remember Nagisa is not just some kid, he's got training and cunning. Not that you can't outwit him" Ironman said

"So what else besides the life bars, resource points and the command comm. do you have for us?" Nakamura asked

"Nothing else for the moment. Now I'm going to go there and watch the match, so will Capt don't worry. It's going to be a fair fight" Ironman said

"Time to start" Karma said pulling up the map and smiling as he pointed to areas to deploy his troops at

"This is going to be easy" Nakamura said slipping on her Ms Marvel mask

"I know it will, heck I won't even need to use the Rider

 **"3...2...1...BEGIN"** Fury declared

* * *

Catwoman and Forge moved out a bit, only for them to be descended upon by arrows

"Shit, its Hawkeye" Forge said as his life bar hit zero

"Sorry guys" Hawkeye said "But this is for the mission" he said before a whip hit him , he quickly looked to see where Catwoman was and fired a shot, only for his arrow to be deflected. He smirked, as Black Widow stabbed Catwoman making her health bar drop to half,

'I got sloppy' Catwoman winced as Black Widow stabbed her again

"Sorry Kataoka": Black Widow said running off

"Damn it" Catwoman said

"Who's my next target" Hawkeye asked

"Not today" Wolverine said as she flipped onto his branch and slashed at his back lowering his health bar to zero

"Damn, should have seen that coming" Hawkeye said as he left to the 'dead zone' with Kataoka and Takebayashi. Smirking gracefully Wolverine took off, her high sense of smell she coudl detect a foe up ahead, so she got down low to teh ground and sprung up like a coil and jumped on the figure, who tried to defende himself with kali stick

"Sorry Nightwing, but you're out" Wolverien said 'stabbing' him twice with her claws before dashing off again

"Damn, sorry man" Nightwing said as he held his hands up high. Soon Wolverine was in the sight of the flag. But she was hoisted up into the air by a chain

"Shit I was careless" she snapped as she popped her claws and swung wildly. But Karma cut her down with a knife. She was let down and held her hands up as she left.

"Not bad red team, but I think we'll need some guidence, Mimura! On Karasuma's right there is a high point which you shoudl have a visual on. Go for it"

"Roger that" Iceman said

"Make sure no one sees you, Terasaka your group will be defensive, but there is a resource point just upstream a bit, I want you to capture and hold that point, understood"

"I got it" Aquaman said diving into the water and swimming up stream

"Man why are we always the pawns?" Muramatsu asked

"I don't know and really don't care" Falcon said

* * *

"Ah excellent work" Korosensei said as Kataoka, Takebayashi and Chiba climbed the ladder

"I was careless, not even two minutes into the game and I was taken out" Kataoka said

"Yeah, but that was on Karma's orders" Chiba said

"I see, that boy is a master tactician" Korosensei said

"He's so organised, I hate to see what else he has up his sleeve" Irina said

"No kidding" Kanzaki said flopping onto the deck

"Water?" Kataoka asked

"Thanks" Kanzaki smiled as she unzipped her uniform.

* * *

Mimura got to the location, which was over the blue base's flag

"I'm in position" Iceman said, unaware that someone from the opposite team was on top of him.

"Perfect you should have a clear visual on the enemy's movement. If you see anyone, give me theire co-oridnates and I'll send a team to mobilise"

"Roger" Iceman said before he was hastily hoisted up into the tree, his radio falling nicely into Agent Venom's hand. Iceman was cocooned and confused as he saw the smile on Agent venom's face

"I've got Star-Lord, Shadowcat and Batman in my sights, they're heading for the forest's right flank" Agent Venom said in Mimura's voice, shocking Iceman

"Nice, Scarlet Witch?" Karma asked via radio. After that Agent venom threw the radio on the floor and gave Iceman a two finger saluted before seeming vanishing into the forest

'oh shit' Iceman thought

* * *

Hazama was using her powers to levitated some weapons when something hit her back

"Nice try" Shadowcat said as she picked up a paintball gun and shot

"What, but you were supposed to be from the right flank, not behind me!" she said before she was struck by Psylocke.

"Nighty-night" Psylocke sweetly said putting her to sleep, she then sent up a flare and ran off with Shadowcat, who was using her powers to get through the forest with Psylocke quickly. Batman descended and tied a cable onto Scarlet Witch and get her out of there.

"Nice call Agent" Batman said

"You know me, all right. Ant-Man move to sector 5-3 and pick up some extra armament for yourself there" Agent Venom said via radio

"You got it so what is it?" Ant-man asked

"Something fun" Agent venom said

* * *

"Okay, so here am I, on a completely pointless spot, why did Nagisa want me here again. Never mind; oh well hope he doesn't mind me listening to some tunes while I wait" Sugino said as he kicked past and started to play some music, his element blaster tapping on his side in synch with the rhythm. He was completely unaware of Aquaman rising from the water

"Sorry Sugino" Aquaman said before he felt tingly

"No problem" Sugino said smugly before unloading an electrical shock into the water. After making sure Terasaka was okay he sat back down

"That was shocking" Ant-Man said

"Lame pun, what are you doing here?" Sugino said

"Nagisa's got something for me" Ant-Man said "And I'm guessing that's it"

"Seems like it" Sugino said as he and Ant-man opened the case

"Whoa" they said before looking at each other

* * *

"Wasp here" Wasp said

"What's going on out there?" Karma asked

"I'm not sure, but I've got Kaede and Green Lantern in my sights" Wasp said

"Take them out now!" Karma said "I'll send in a team to find Scarlet Witch"

"Yes sir" Wasp said sighing before dodging a will blast

"There she is" Kaede said trying to catch her with her hands

"Sorry Kae" Wasp said stinging Kaede's hands

"Ow" Kaede said

"Are you okay?" Green Lantern asked as Wasp grew full size

"BEHIND YOU!" Kaede shouted ash Wasp used a stinger blast

"Ow" Green Lantern said "I lost the Hina-Hina match" she pouted "Kaede?" she looked around; so did the Wasp.

"Where did she go?" Wasp asked as Kaede dropped down and tried to stab Wasp, which didn't work since Wasp shrunk down "Crap, I missed" she gasped dodging

"You're good, so this must be your real skills huh?" Wasp asked

"Yeah, since I'm free of Lasher and the tentacles; with the pain gone I'm able to perform at my best" Kaede said jumping from tree branch to branch, but she was on guard as well from whoever was with the Wasp. Thankfully Kaede was in the trees when a updraft flew by her. She frowned looked around and clutching her knife. She was about to jump to the next branch, only to find it was gone

"What...Flash?" Kaede asked shocked

"Surprised?" Flash asked

"Uh huh" Kaede said

"Oh well, sorry about this" Flash said as he built up speed and lightning

"Crap" she muttered before jumping away, Wasp fired her stingers at kaede while she was dodging the lightning bolts from Flash. 'I'm not going to survive this, and I don't have access Thor at the moment, I could summon her but that wouldn't be fair for them' she thought like using gymnastic moves

"Not bad, too bad we've been showing our true skills as well" Flash said blasting the branch Kaede had just landed on, she fell to the ground, only for Flash to grab her and lower her to the ground

"Thanks" Kaede said

"I'll go on ahead a bit" Wasp said

"Got you" Flash said. Wasp took off, she was flying a bit when she heard someone said

"Sorry Babe, but this has to happen"

"Maehara?" she asked before she was shocked

* * *

"What?"

"Hey sweetie" Maehara said as he stepped out in a new Ant-Man costume; the black was replaced by Gunmetal and the red was replaced by yellow, his helmet was more advanced look, on hsi back was a pack with two robotic arms equipped with stingers and wing

"What is that?" Wasp asked

"I'm not Ant-Man right now, I'm Yellowjacket" he said

"HEY! What gives" Wasp said dodging Yellowjacket's stingers and fired her own, looking back, one of Yellowjacket's stinger arms folded out and created an energy shield blocking Wasp's stinger "Oh come on"

"This is just new tech for me as well" Yellowjacket said

"Then where did you get that?" Wasp asked

"Agent Venom said to use this" Yellowjacket said

"And where did he get tech like that?" Wasp panicked avoiding a stinger

"No idea, but quite frankly, I'm enjoying it so it helps us against you" Yellowjacket said

"And let me guess, after this you'll keep it" Wasp said returning fire

"No way, I like just being Ant-Man, this would be used in case of emergency"

"Such as?" Wasp asked as she punched Yellowjacket

"Now" he said activating his stingers and planting them on her side and releasing a jolt knocking her out and draining majority of her health bar. Once he had done enough Yellowjacket grew back to normal size with Wasp and placed her down gently before shrinking and taking off

"That boy" she scowled "Hey Karma?" she asked

* * *

"I'm on it" Karma said opening the health tab and increasing Wasp's 'I still need her for recon; especially since Nagisa's nowhere to be found. I've lost contact with Iceman, Arsenal and Flash haven't spotted Nagisa'

"Still worried about nagisa?" Ms Marvel asked

"Quit reading my mind" Karma smirked

"I'm not, you're thinking about what I am" she said

"So what?" Karma asked

"Hey guys" Arsenal said via radio

"What is it?" Ms Marvel asked

"I was just thinking, One of the symbiote's hosts was a soldier right?"

"What's your point?" Black Widow asked

"Guys, I think that the symbiote has the same training as the soldier and Nagisa is using it here in the forest" Arsenal said

"Meaning" Ms Marvel said

"We're screwed if we can't find him" Karma said "Alright, everyone fall back to the flag"

"Yes sir" they all said

"Wasp, did you hear that?" Ms Marvel asked

* * *

"Yeah, I'm on my way now" Wasp said as she flew through the trees as fast as her wings could carry her

"Hey Wasp" a voice whispered.

"Nagisa?" she asked hovering in midair as she charged up her energy stingers. She was feeling nervous now

"Have you heard of a movie called 'Predator?' Nagisa asked

"No, what is that?" Wasp asked

"Oh its quite interesting: Predator was one of those 1980s action sci-fi monster movies. It was about a team of special forces guys got sent into a jungle to rescue some hostages from Guerrilla forces"

"So how does that apply to this?" Okano asked looking around

"Oh that part doesn't. No the part that does is that they were hunted by an alien trohpy hunter. Now you see, the monster had the advantage for several reason

"And they were?" Wasp asked with her back to a tree and looked around

"First the soldiers were loud and obnoxious, second the monster had better tech, such as energy weapons, thermal vision and my personal favourite: the cloaking device.

"I don't like the sound of that" Wasp muttered

"That's because most people don't,. But there was a downside to the cloak. A shimmering effect giving away where the Predator was" Nagisa said

"That's a problem isn't it?" Wasp smiled as she looked around

"Only thing was that he was fast as well. So I think you can see what's going to happen" Nagisa said

"That you're going to lose and kill Korosensei, I know about that Nagisa, the sword he gave you" Wasp said

"Yes, that is one possibility" Nagisa said

"Come on out Nagisa, this doesn't feel fair enough" Wasp said

"You're correct in that" Nagisa said as Wasp looked around.

"Where are you Nagisa?" she sang out

"so tell me Okano" Nagisa said as it seemed like he faded into existence behind her. "Have you heard of a movie called 'Predator?' he whispered

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and whoa that was intense. But I hope that last scene was bone-chilling, so see in the original manga I said that Nagisa was going to do something like Predator would and he did, so this time I added in Agent Venom so it would be more chilling. And now we are the halfway point of this mini-series of a What-If fic, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to continue the ACH stories. I've got one more currently in development and another in the concept stages so yeah they are back. Heck I might have ACH meet ACDH!**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside and tell me, have you heard of a movie called Predator?**


	3. Chapter 3

Black Widow and War Machine were falling back to Karma's location when Batman, Psylocke and Songbird appeared before them

"We don't have time for this" Black Widow said

"Then make time!" Black Canary shouted as she jumped out of the foliage and shouted using her canary scream forcing Black Widow to cover her ears, War Machine's filters were working on maximum, so much he missed the batarang thrown at him

"Nice try" War Machine said as he destroyed the batarang "But this is where you lose" he said blasting Batman and Black Canary knocking them out. Songbird took to the sky while Psylock tried to use a psi-blast on War Machine, only to have Black Widow use a stun disk on her

"that was rough" Black Widow said "I'll head back now"

"Roger, meanwhile I'll try and find Nagisa. He's the one we have to end to win" War Machine said as he prepared to take flight, only nothing happened "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Black Widow asked

"I can't move" War Machine said

* * *

"I'm in your suit, wrecking your systems" Yellowjacket sang to himself. "And this looks important, I wonder what it does" he said kicking a cable

"Hey, my sensors shut down

"My bad" Yellowjacket chuckled. "Oh this looks important" he said yanking at something

"Now my weapons are down" Itona shouted

"Oh what a pity" Yellowjacket mocked

"Come in, Karma come in"

"And this is where you go radio silent" Yellowjacket said ripping out a final cable before getting out of there and shifting back to regular size, deploying one of his stinger shields to block the Black Widow and give Songbird some time to fire a sound projectile at Black Widow nearly taking her out, only for a stray arrow to hit her and take her down

"Great, we've lost Air Support" Yellowjacket said shrinking and booking it out of there "Star Lord!"

"I'm on it" Star Lord said sniping Black Widow, only to be stunned himself "And I'm out"

"That's okay, so who do they still have?" Yellowjacket ask before being eliminated

* * *

"Okay, let's see. I'm nearly out of teammates. Correction make that out of teammates, damn it Yellowjacket, you were suppose to get Karma" Nagisa said as he face-palmed. "So now what; I guess I could give Maehara and Isogai more health" Nagisa said pulling out his device and went to the supplies tab, but he saw the fourth tab and pressed it, he frowned before scrolling through the menu and smiled before tapping four names and hit the top right corner of the menu and slipped it back inside his pouch tr4uning into agent Venom again.

'You've got a plan don't you?' the symbiote asked

'Sure I do' Nagisa smirked as he entered camo mode and ran off.

* * *

"Come on, come on where are you?" Arsenal asked

"Any sign of him?" Black Widow asked

"Nothing, can't believe Itona got taken down by Maehara" Arsenal said

"No, I can't" Black Widow said before smiling "The put up one heck of a fight"

"Yeah, sadly its nearly over" Arsenal said before an arrow was lodged in between their heads, "Is that?" he asked as he heard beeping

"GET DOWN!" Black Widow said pushing him to the ground, looking up she gasped "What are you doing here?"

"I was asked to enter the battlefield" the newcomer said "How are you doing Rinka?"

"Kate?" Black Widow asked

"Who?" Arsenal asked

"Kate Bishop aka Hawkeye" she smirked

"Whoa she's hot!" Arsenal said as he saw she was dress in dark purple leather pants and crop top, a small black leather jacket, a white scarf and a pair of purple sunglasses.

"You're sweet" Kate said as she drew back her bow.

* * *

Black Widow was running back to the red base and looked around

'Why is Kate here fighting against us. Could it be...the fourth tab of the pads, Nagisa's got access; which means' she thought "Flash"

"I'm here" Flash said

"I need a pickup" Black Widow said

"Any reason why?" Flash asked

"I've got some information about Nagisa" Black Widow said

"I'll be there" he started before getting cut off

"Flash? Flash do you read me?" she asked before a giant blue staple pinned her to the tree

"Sorry Senorita" a voice said

"Blue Beetle" Black Widow scowled "So you're one of Nagisa's mercenary players huh?"

"You know it" Blue Beetle smiled "So just hang there okay?" he asked before booking it

"Great" Black Widow huffed

* * *

Flash was heading from black widow when a burst of multi-coloured light hit him, sending him off course

"What was that?" he asked

"That would have been me" a girl said

"And you are?" Flash asked

"Call me Lightspeed" the girl said, Flash took a nanosecond to take in her appearence, long strawberry blonde hair, a black and red suit, silver bracers and boots.

"So what are you here for?" Flash asked

"I've been hired to make sure that a certain individual from being killed" Lightspeed said

"What?" Flash asked

"Come and catch and I'll tell you" Lightspeed said taking off

"I'm faster" Flash smirked before bolting. Agent Venom looked up and quickly moved to the area just outside the flag. Soon the Flash had caught up to Lightspeed, but he couldn't see her before of the trail of rainbow light behind her. Soon she took off and flew back to the fly, Flash skidded to a stop and looked back before racing off, only to be clothelined by Lightspeed.

"Night night" she said before zipping off.

* * *

"Where are they?" Ms Marvel asked

"I'm not sure, you three go and scope things out" Karma said

"Shouldn't you be using the Rider?" Falcon asked

"Not just yet" Karma smirked, if Nagisa is using the symbiote then I'll need all of my power then"

"His guardian form is fireproof, and he will most likely change into it before facing you" Ms Marvel said

"Oh don't worry, he won't. Heck I'm betting he won't even use the symbiote in our fight"

"You seem confident" Ms Marvel said

"Just go and see where he is" Karma said

"You got it" the three said as they took off, Falcon had to get a running start only for him to be yanked back by something

"What's wrong?" Ms Marvel asked

"My pack's jammed" Falcon said before he was sent backward by something unseen, hard!

"What?" Karma gasped

"Yoshida!" Human Torch shouted

"Chill" Hawkeye said firing off an ice arrow, reducing his core temperature

"Surprise" Lightspeed said as she shoulder charged Ms Marvel to bring her down before speeding over to Falcon and uppercut him. Allow Blue Beetle to knock him down

"Holá!" Blue Beetle said

* * *

"Where did they come from?" Ms Marvel asked as they were eliminated

"Who are they?" Human Torch asked

"We're Miss Hawkeye, Blue Beetle and Lightspeed" Hakweye said

"But what are they here for?" Falcon asked inspecting his pack, he suddenly spotted it "webbing? But Nagisa's nowhere near here" Falcon said

"Actually, I AM!" Agent Venom called out as he faded into existence. Karma growled as he summoned his chain, he then looked and saw that the fourth tab was able to be used

"They're mercenaries aren't they?" Karma asked

"They are, but I don't them to take you down" Agent venom said reverting back to Nagisa. The two friends stared each other down

* * *

With a large shout they both charged, Nagisa ran up the wall a bit and used it as a spring to get over top of Karma and tried to get behind him, only for Karma's chain to block Nagisa's attack from behind, so he dropped down and tried to sweep Karma's leg out from under him, Karma tried to grab Nagisa, but he was unable to do so thanks to Nagisa's blocking abilities. Karma then threw a punch which knocked Nagisa back a bit making him stumble

"Oh what's the matter?" Karma asked kicking him in the side, "All tuckered out?"

"Shut it" Nagisa shouted as his hand was covered by the symbiote so he could draw a katana and attacked Karma, who barely with his chain.

'Crap!' Karma though before Nagisa slammed his head against Karma's head making the redhead stumble "You bastard"

"Bring it" Nagisa said as he tried cutting Karma's arm, before Karma wrapped the chain around the blade and pulled the sword out of Nagisa's hand, only to taste the dirt when Nagisa finally got him on the ground.

* * *

"That hurt" Karma winced before he felt something hard, looking up he saw Nagisa pull his fist back and punch Karma again, this one was caught and Karma buried his fist into Nagisa's stomach knocking him to the ground

"NO!" Kaede said as the other student showed and watched the fight. Karma smirked as he approached Nagisa.

"Game over" Karma stated, in a flash Nagisa was on his feet and his hands clapped in front of Karma's face before he elbowed Karma's stomach, only for Karma to grab Nagisa's shoulders and knee him in the stomach

"Time, to end this and then I'm going to take my sweet time with the final blow" Karma said as he dumped Nagisa on the ground "Pity I was hoping for more of a fight" he smirked

"You mean like this?" Nagisa asked uppercutting Karma,

"WHAT! But you were on the ground!" Karma shouted before noticing "No, it can't be"

"What could Nagisa be doing?" Nakamura asked "He's been full bore this whole time, unless"

"It's just like with Takaoka" Okano said

"He's finding it, that point" Isogai said

"The point between Rage and Serenity, where he can fight as his fullest" Kaede said as she watched Nagisa breathe in and out

"Too bad you're not going to reach it" Karma shouted

"Too late" Nagisa said opening his eyes and running in.

* * *

Nagisa blocked every more of Karma's which infuriated Karma more, Finally Nagisa was in a position to make a good attack, Karma tried to avoid him, but Nagisa made it so it would be harder, he entered into a good spot where Karma couldn't reach him with the opposite arm allowing Nagisa to get in few good hits without being harmed. He continued breathing before flipping Karma onto his back and slamming a knee onto his chest

"Yield!" Nagisa said

"NEVER!" Karma shouted as he hoped up and got Nagisa off his chest,

"So be it" Nagisa said using a flying triangle hold hoping to knock him out "JUST FALL!" Nagisa roared

"I don't think so asshole" Karma said getting a cheap shot in as Nagisa tumbled to the ground

"Okay, this is it, the ending point; winner takes all!" Nagisa said

"You're ON!" Karma shouted.

* * *

"Hey guys" a girl said snapping everyone out of their assignment

"Oh Kara when did you get back?" Kaede said

"Just now, man I hate working for Cat Grant" Kara said "Man she pisses me off, heck she probably doesn't even realise that I'm going to school in Japan" she griped

"Only other person I know who cops it worse is Peter Parker" Nagisa said

"J Jonah Jameson, you know I want to shave that ridiculous moustache off of his lip, just to see if he's even human" Kara said

"Um, shouldn't you change, since you know we already make the other students antsy when we're just on campus in our 'work' uniforms" Kaede said

"You're right miss rep" Kara said speeding off.

"5..4...3"

"I'm back" Kara said "So where did you guys leave off?" Kara asked

* * *

"You're ON!" Karma shouted as the pair charged at each other, the redhead pulling his fist back while Nagisa got down low and tackled Karma to the ground in a chokehold

"When did you pick up a grappling moves?" Karma asked quickly running out of air

"I've been training with Daredevil, you think I wouldn't of picked something. Now you listen and listen real good you dumbass; we are saving Korosensei no matter what got it and if you don't like that then piss off back to Class-D you prick" Nagisa snarled

"Alright, I give, I give...you win" Karma said

"Good" Nagisa slumped to the ground

"NAGISA!" Kaede said as she and Sugino ran over

"Hey you okay dude?" they asked getting Nagisa off of Karma. Nagisa had his eyes closed and wasn't breathing.

"Nagisa?" Kaede asked worried

"No, don't tell me" Nakamura said

"Did he knock himself out?" Yada asked

"That last attack was stronger than the first fight they had earlier" Terasaka noticed

"Yeah, I was starting to wonder where he got that from. After all we've seen him fight hard before. Takaoka, Speedlash, himself" Yoshida said

"Come on man" Muramatsu said

"Please be okay" Kurahashi said.

"SAY SOMETHING!" Maehara shouted, which he got an answer for, in the sound of a very loud snore. This took back the class

* * *

"Come again?" Isogai asked

"The dude's asleep. He pulls off a major upset and then its lights out!" Maehara said "Geez"

"He did have us worried there for a second" Kataoka sighed

"Well he did fight with everything he had" Okano said

"So what should we do?" Maehara asked

"Maybe let sleeping heroes lie?" Kaede asked moving Nagisa's head on to her lap and started to run her fingers through his hair.

"He's lucky" Karma snorted

"How so?" Okuda asked

"I was going easy on him" Karma said as he placed his head onto Okuda's lap

"Sure you were" Okuda said playing with his hair, soon the telltale sign of Karma being asleep was heard in Okuda's ear. Smiling softly she looked around to see the other couples lulled into a light and well deserved sleep, shaking her head she yawned and soon joined them in sweet sleep after they now changed their path from assassination to salvation of their teachers.

* * *

"Well that was a nice ending" Kaede said as she read how Kara ending the assignment

"really, it ended suddenly" Karma said

"Karma" Okuda elbowed him

"Okay, okay it was a nice ending" Karma said

"Thanks" Kara said before looking at the clock "You guys want to play a game outside?"

"Sure what one?" Nagisa asked

"How about some soccer?" Kara asked

"Sure why not?" Yada asked

"Girls vs. boys?" Kaede said to which most of the girls cheered

"Okay, but Kara's the damn goalie!" Terasaka said

"Not a chance" Kara said

"Oh man" Nagisa groaned.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the ending of the civil war and the revelation the Supergirl is now a member of the ACH! I was originally going to do a side story. But I decided to add her in here. I also sorry if this felt rushed I didn't know how to end it probably and so I ended it like this but it does lead up to the next fic in the ACH High series which should be posted today and that one is going to be a fun on.**

 **Now thanks to those who have reviewed faved followed now and in the future**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
